Never Too Late
by Love.Me.Today
Summary: AU Brooke and Lucas got together and married shortly after high school. They had a daughter but that's when trouble started brewing. Brucas, slight Naley, some Rachel. Chapter 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes, I am starting another story. No, I am not insane but this has been driving me nuts and hopefully if I get it down it will make it so much easier to write my others. Basically let's imagine if Brooke and Lucas got together right after high school and eventually got married. They had a daughter but that's when things started to go south. It's completely AU but those are my kind of stories. BTW this is by far the longest chapter I ever wrote, but I didn't want it to end so I just kept writing. Enjoy and please review.

Baby Steps

Chapter One

A promise. A vow to cherish, love and protect, forever and always. Kisses and caresses, tears and smiles. First steps that led to first words and little voices laughing in her backyard. Memories played like a slideshow that she was not part of.

Brooke pushed the thick bangs away from her small child's face and pulled the blanket away from her flushed skin. A small smile transformed her sad face into the beautiful, strong woman she had once been. She lowered her cool lips to the girl's cheek and closed the door slightly before entering her son's room.

Brooke sat silently in the small chair next to his crib, days like this she let him sleep in only his diaper. She watched his full belly rise and fall slowly and steadily, his hand clench and unclench as if dreaming of music. She reached down and stroked his fair cheek and eyelids. She smiled at the crown of golden hair and the determined look that never left his small face.

She picked up the small pad of paper she kept in his room and sketched his perfect face, his round lips in a perfect O, his long eyelashes that framed his green eyes and the tiny dimple in his right cheek. She was interrupted by the soft knock on her door and after a few minutes went to answer it.

She knew who it was before she even opened the door, she had expected him to find out sooner but here he was now. She leaned softly into the door frame and bit her bottom lip slightly. His cold blue eyes met her green.

"I got the divorce papers. I knew eventually you would send them, but…." He trailed off softly as if saying the words in front of her would cause him to finally understand. She shifted her weight slightly unto her hip and turned her face away from his unwavering gaze. Finally she looked up at him she felt small and vulnerable, not like the strong mother of two children.

"You made the choice to push me away. I need a chance to live my own life without you constantly hovering." She answered quietly.

"I still love you; you felt the same way I know it. Why did you leave right after we were trying to work it out?" His voice cracked slightly and he drew his breath in quickly. Her eyes grew cold and she turned away from him before answering,

"When did you want to try? Before or after you wanted to leave me and our daughter, for_ her_?" She finally took a good look at him and shook her head.

"Can I come in?" he asked softly before jamming his hands into his pockets. She cocked her head slightly before replying

"I don't think this is the right time." He looked up at her with a look of hurt that made her heart break.

"Then when is the right time? When Maddie is graduating and you've moved on? I tried for months to get your number or some sort of information to find you. Brooke I never stopped loving you." He said desperately. She felt tears prick her eyes and she willed herself not to cry.

"I don't think I can handle seeing you Lucas, I loved you and you broke my heart. You broke our daughter's heart. I won't put her through that again." She whispered, he took a small step towards her and she looked down.

"Just five minutes, that's all I ask. You can kick me out or whatever." He replied, she looked at him wearily and became aware of the thin blue silk robe she had wrapped around her body.

She moved aside slightly for him and his sad expression looked slightly hopeful. Brooke sighed and walked into the small kitchen to put some water on. She glanced out the side of her eye at him and saw him picking up a picture of their daughter.

"Do you remember when that was taken?" she asked quietly before looking away from him. He looked up at her and smiled slightly, "Yes, it was in April and she wanted to go play in the rain. You didn't want her to get a cold but I took her out anyways so she could jump in the puddles. You took a picture right before she jumped in to the puddle and got covered with mud." He answered, a shadow passed his face and she knew he was remembering everything that had gone wrong with them.

She walked over to him and sat down on the couch next to him, her children's father and husband. "There were days when we were so happy but when you got angry or I got upset, it was awful Luke. Neither of us was always happy." She said sadly, all she wanted to do was hold him and go back to that rainy day.

"I know about him. I know why you left Brooke." She said quietly and he tried desperately to meet her gaze, she turned towards him and tried to fight the anxiety rising inside her.

"What do you mean? Who told you?" she asked getting up, her heart quickened and her breath caught in her throat.

"I sent a PI out to look for you. It doesn't take a genius to figure out you have a new baby. I've known for quite a few weeks now, but I guess I just hoped you'd eventually come home." He answered, his voice was calm but she knew the look on his face was pure hurt.

A cry from their son's room broke the uncomfortable silence and she got up immediately. Brooke glanced over her shoulder and saw his eyes never left her. The tightness in her chest continued and she slipped into Jared's room. His cheeks were red and his eyes squinted at her through the fat tears that rolled down his face. She lifted him up and hugged him to her chest, his cries eventually ended and she let the breaths she had been holding finally come out. Brooke knew he was standing in the door way but she wouldn't look at him, she couldn't look at him.

"He looks just like me." His voice rang in her ears like an annoying fly. She got up when the little boy finally fell asleep and placed him in his crib. She finally turned towards him and looked at him. His hair was longer and he had a scruffier look about him. It amazed her, what a difference 15 months had made on the both of them.

"Are you even going to talk to me?" he asked her and walked towards her slowly. She bit her lip and looked at the sleeping baby. His expression softened some before he remembered the last time they had spoken. He looked at the little boy in his crib with his little crown of blonde hair. He felt trapped in the little room, as if it was closing in on him. Suddenly he felt himself backing out into the living room.

"_Brooke! It's not what it looks like." He said anxiously, taking a hold of her arms._

"_Let me go! Not what it looks like? If you ask me it looks like your sleeping with my best friend. But obviously I should have known, anytime we've been together you can't stay faithful!" she yelled and twisted out of his grip._

"_I'm sorry, we didn't mean for it to come out like this. It was a mistake; I love you and our daughter." He said reaching for her._

"_I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that I ever fell in love with you, I'm sorry that I ever married you or gave all my dreams up for you." She said angrily _

She looked up to see he was gone; she turned towards the doorway to see him on her couch with his head in his hands. She crossed her arms protectively around herself before heading towards him.

"How could you just run away?" he asked angrily, glaring up at her. She drew her breath in quickly and willed the tears not to fall. She leaned against the wall and blamed the heat wave for her flushed appearance. She brushed a piece of hair behind her ear and looked down at him.

"I was mad and scared. God, I'm sorry I never came back. I called you when I found out I was pregnant, Peyton answered she told me you moved on and didn't want to talk to me. I was so angry, Luke. It was wrong and I know you're furious at me and I was selfish but I couldn't handle it." She said softly and fidgeted with the small necklace around her throat. His expression was unreadable and for a minute she thought he was going to yell.

"Peyton never told me you called. If I had known I would have found you. Why didn't you come back when you found out you were pregnant? Why did you still go through with the divorce process? You ran away and took our daughter, our little girl with you. I told you I was still in love with you! I told you that Peyton didn't matter all that mattered were you and Maddie!" he shouted as she turned her back from him. He got up and walked over to her.

Tears ran down her face and for a second he softened but not before he heard his daughter calls for her mother. She brushed past him to go to her. He stood planted firmly in his spot before slowly walking over. His heart broke to see his little girl with tears in her eyes and her thumb in her mouth. She buried her head into his _wife's_ chest and threw her arms around her neck. Brooke stroked her small back and whispered something in her ear. He leaned against the door frame hoping she's notice him. Finally she looked up and a small shy smile appeared on her face.

"Daddy?" she asked in her tiny voice. He felt tears prick his eyes and smiled back at her. She scampered out of her mother's lap to hug him. He lifted her up and turned away from Brooke. He kissed her warm cheek and her hair. She looked at him with sad eyes before asking.

"Are you coming home daddy? Me and Jared both want to play with you! I don't think you know Jared yet but he's my brother. He's real small and mommy only lets me hold him if I don't jump around and I pay attention. I like him though, 'cept when he cries." She said to him with wide eyes. He became aware that Brooke was still sitting on the bed looking out the window.

"Sweetie, mommy and daddy have to talk, so why don't you go lay down on the couch for a few minutes and then I'll tuck you into bed." He asked her. "M'kay" she mumbled and ran to the big couch with her teddy. He looked over at Brooke; he took in how different she looked. Her hair was lighter and she looked much thinner. Her once glowing presence looked pale and sad. He made his way over to the bed and sat down next to her. She looked at him tiredly and put her head down. He wrapped an arm awkwardly across 

her shoulder and pulled her body next to his. Brooke leaned her head on his chest and let the tears she had been holding back finally fall. Lucas closed his eyes and breathed in her scent of vanilla and rose water. He tilted her face up to his level and kissed her forehead.

"God I missed you, Pretty Girl." He whispered as tears filled his blue eyes. She bit her bottom lip and turned her head before looking back at him.

"I missed you too, I'm so sorry Luke." She said and felt his lips touch hers ever so slightly before he pulled away. His eyes looked wounded and hurt, he got up, looked at the sleeping girl on the couch and then back at Brooke. Lucas shook his head and pushed the brown hair from her small face and kissed her cheek before walking out the door.

Stay tuned and review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So thank you to the people that reviewed. To answer your questions:**

**Brucas Equals Love: No it is definitely not a one-shot, I intend it to be rather long actually. **

**NYGirl09: Jared (the little boy) is Luke's kid, he makes reference to the fact she ran off without telling him about his son in the first chapter.**

**AmbroCoo: Good, I'm glad you enjoy it ****J **

**MissUnderstood92: Aww thanks that really means a lot. Here's your next chapter! :**

**One Step Back**

**Chapter 2**

**Lucas ran down the stairs of her apartment building and finally at the landing he felt like he could breathe again. He looked up to where she lived and saw the blinds were pulled closing him off from her life once again. He noticed the light drizzle of rain was now a heavy downfall. He pulled his hood on and walked carefully down the still busy sidewalk. He scoffed at how easily he had let himself be pulled back to her. **

**Lucas turned his cell back on and sighed, he had five missed calls from Peyton and two texts. He shut it back off as it started ringing again. He felt bad about how he had left but he couldn't handle being there with her anymore.**

**Brooke walked over to the couch and picked up her sleeping daughter. Her head lulled onto Brooke's shoulder and a small sigh escaped. Brooke smiled slightly and placed her back into her bed, she slipped in next to her and hooked her arm across her small chest. She closed her eyes and imagined the last time they had been truly happy, a small smile crossed her face as she remembered them together as a couple. **

"_**I have a surprise for you." he whispered into her ear. She smiled as she felt his arms wrap around her waist. **_

"_**Really? What kind?" she asked in her raspy voice. He kissed her cheek and placed his hands over her eyes. **_

"_**A kind that can't be spoiled with your peeking eyes." he replied playfully, she laughed and put her hands over his. He smirked and guided her towards the picnic blanket on their beach. **_

"_**Surprise, open your eyes, Pretty Girl." he whispered softly before taking her by the hand towards the beach. She gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck.**_

"_**You are possibly the sweetest husband in the world." she giggled and kissed him softly on the lips. He pulled her closer to him and she couldn't help but laugh. **_

"_**What's so funny?" he questioned as he lowered his lips again to hers. She placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled away slightly. Brooke tossed her hair and smiled at him.**_

"_**You're a such a romantic, Broody. I love that about you. I love everything about you. God can you believe Maddie is turning three soon! It seems like just yesterday we found out about her." she said before throwing her head back and laughing again. Lucas pulled her back to him and kissed her, he couldn't keep his hands off of her, then again he never could. **_

"_**I love you too, Pretty Girl." he whispered and brushed the sand out of her hair. He led her by the hand to the little picnic he had set up for them, she smiled and bit her lip before sitting down. She leaned in closer to him and giggled when he kissed her neck. **_

"_**Luke we can't do this here! It's a public beach." she said and playfully pushed him away. He groaned slightly before getting up and pulled her up with him.**_

"_**We can't huh? Well I know a beautiful suite that's waiting for us. I can also think of a couple of other things we can do there, can you?" he whispered into her ear. She smirked and kissed him softly before standing up.**_

"_**So how about that hotel room?" she asked pulling him to his feet. Lucas smiled and led her away.**_

**That had been the last time they were happy and together. She grimaced about the news she discovered the next day. Lucas was cheating on her with Peyton, again. Brooke had gone to Peyton's house to surprise her, only the joke ended up being on her with her husband in Peyton's bed.**

"_**Brooke what are you doing here?" Peyton asked her voice was small and nervous. Brooke gave her a confused look before glancing at her attire. She quirked an eyebrow before replying.**_

"_**It's a crime to visit my best friend? What's up with you? Your acting all nervous and robes at two in the afternoon Peyton? Seriously out of style and old." She smiled to show her she was joking before sitting down on the couch and noticing the wedding band on the table. Peyton took a step back towards the bedroom door as Brooke slowly looked up at her. A combination of fury and hurt contorted her face.**_

"_**What the hell is this? Your sleeping with my husband! Where is he, Peyton! I swear to god if you don't answer me I will pull your fake blonde hair out." she yelled as she walked closer to the bedroom.**_

"_**Brooke, please it's not what you think. I didn't want you to find out like this, neither of us did. I'm so sorry but I'm in love with him. You have to understand!" she replied hastily blocking the door from Brooke.**_

"_**You want me to understand? Are you insane, I'm his wife! We have a daughter together! Do you even care about what your doing to her?" she yelled and threw the wedding band at the white bedroom door. It bounced and landed in front of Peyton's feet. Peyton winced at the situation and tried to block Brooke from entering the bedroom where Lucas was hiding. **_

_**Brooke pushed her to the side and opened the door. She gasped at the sight of him crouched down with his shirt unbuttoned. She angrily brushed the tears from here eyes and noticed Peyton had flied the apartment. He straightened up and reached for her.**_

"_**No, don't touch me! How could you do this? How could you saw you love me and our family, when this whole time you've only wanted Peyton?" she shouted and saw him once again try to come close to her. He felt a sudden sting burn his cheek and saw the tears filling her eyes.**_

"_**Brooke…" he whispered as she started to turn her back and walk away. **_

**She felt the pent up anger she had so quickly pushed down and hidden away from her kids rise to the surface and slowly but surely consume her. He had no right, none what so ever to act like he was the wounded party. He didn't even deny he'd been sleeping with her, all the nights she had sat up waiting and he was off fooling around with her best friend. She blinked furiously to stop the tears from falling and denied the urge to throw the glass that was placed in front of her at a wall. Brooke instead curled up next to her daughter again and fell asleep breathing her sweet strawberry smell. **

**Lucas buried his head into his hands and heard the door shut behind her, he liked that she didn't expect to stick around for the night or want to talk. In fact she was the opposite she never talked and never loved, just the way he liked it. He shook the thought of his crying wife out of his head and took another drink of scotch, he loved the way it burned his throat and the numbness he felt when it was gone. Lucas knew he had hurt her when he slept with Peyton and he knew it would hurt her even more if he knew that he had been slept with someone right after leaving her that night. He hated himself for hurting her but she had hurt him too. He looked up and saw the clock officially said midnight, he hauled himself off the bed and grabbed his coat and keys before walking out the door. **

"**Plane from New York to Tree Hill is now boarding." the voice said overhead, Lucas grabbed his jacket and headed towards the attendant. Six am, he mused to himself and wondered what she'd be thinking when she saw the divorce papers she had sent a total of three times outside her door. He had finally done what she asked and allowed her to be free. He took a deep breath and went home without his wife or his kids.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the great reviews! I am liking where this is going so I'm thinking at least for the next few chapters I'm only going to work on this story. ****J**** I'm at a little bit of a block as to what to do after they start to work things out, so if anyone has any ideas they want to share feel free!**

**xxdemonicvixenxx: Lol I don't think Jake's gonna end up with Brooke. But that'd be quite a twist huh?**

**brookenlucas4eva03: Thanks, I think?**

**BRUCASEQUALSLOVE: Here's your update! Brucas will end up happy, I promise.**

**onetreehillgirl066: Lol, someone will definitely be kicking his ass or at least a big tongue lashing!**

**iluvmedou: Lucas at this point thinks he's doing the right thing for his family. He knows he's a screw up so he thinks they'd be better without him.**

**MissUnderstood92: Updated! Thank you!**

**Chapter 3**

**In My Head**

**Brooke peered suspiciously into her coffee cup as if it was sending her some sort of message. She smiled at Rachel tickling the little boy and standing him up. The redhead shot her a sympathetic look before reaching for her own cup. **

"**So tell me dimples, what's with the extremely sad face? What did you find an old Lucas picture?" she asked smugly, she expertly wrapped an arm around the baby and tucked him into herself as she stood up. Brooke glanced up and looked back at the girl who was struggling to get away from her grasp. Maddie looked up at her expectantly and Brooke let her go, she sighed as she pulled the perfectly done braid loose and ran to play with her toys.**

"**More like actually saw Lucas. He showed up last night, I cried, he saw Jared and then he just takes off. So when I wake up this morning, guess what I find? The divorce papers I had asked for." she replied unable to look at her friend. Rachel sighed and sat back down.**

"**How did he take everything? I mean was he angry, sad, happy?" she asked softly as Brooke buried her head in her hands. She shook her head before answering.**

"**He took it alright I guess, I mean obviously he was hurt and angry but he was still kind of guilty. I just don't understand him, he shows up and then he just leaves again? What the hell is wrong with him?" she answered angrily. Rachel peered at her sympathetically before giving her a small hug and heading for the door. **

"**Everything will work out Brooke, don't worry." Rachel said softly and closed the door behind her. Brooke picked up the crawling baby and kissed his cheek before getting him a bottle.**

**Lucas tried to tune the yelling of his best friend out of his ears and concentrate on the water glass that was suspiciously shaking as he voice got louder with each word. He glanced up and saw her standard "yell at you" stance was normal. Hands on hips and rather red aggressive face. **

"**How could you be that big of an idiot? Seriously Lucas you left your wife and kids, again! I thought you were going down there to convince her to come back, not to freak out and run home with your tail between your legs!" she yelled running her fingers through her hair. He fidgeted with his sleeves and avoided her hot, angry gaze. Haley sighed and finally for a moment since he had arrived back in Tree Hill looked slightly sympathetic. He looked up and noticed she was still rather angry but at least she was sitting next to him.**

"**I couldn't handle being there with her and the kids any longer, it was like all I could see was her when she left or when she found Peyton and I. She was so angry and upset, I just feel so guilty. Should I even be feeling this guilty? I mean she left with our daughter and didn't tell me about our son." he said even though as he said it he noticed how wrong he sounded. Haley glared at him and was going to yell again when her four year old son barreled into the living room with a red cape tied around his neck. **

"**I'm superman!" he screeched as he ran towards his mother whose facial expression was all but happy. She grabbed him and untied the "cape" which turned out to be her red shawl and was momentarily busied trying to calm the screaming child down. Lucas smirked slightly as he watched her fight the small boy. **

"**Don't look at me like that Lucas, I'm not softening! Listen ok? I love Brooke and I love you, but you two have to figure this out on your own. She has every right to be angry Lucas, you cheated on her. You have a right to be upset with her for leaving, but Luke isn't that what you just did?" she said softly, he opened his mouth to speak but was shushed and he obliged.**

"**You have to choose, Lucas. I hope for once you make the right choice." she said sternly and grabbed the small boy and walked out the kitchen leaving him alone with only his thoughts. After he realized she wasn't going to return to help in his pit of self-pity, he got up and headed towards the door. **

**Brooke smiled at the baby that squirmed in her arms, he looked up at her and she leaned her head down slightly so her hair tickled his cheek. He squealed and grasped a small lock of hair. She glanced up to see her daughter running wild through her living room with her baby doll upside down. Brooke winced at the idea of Jared being held like the doll. Maddie dropped the doll on the opposite sofa and ran over to her mother and brother.**

"**Mama, I wanna hold him! Please I'll be good and I won't even run." she said as the words flew out of her mouth at a speed that Brooke had trouble catching them. Brooke peered at her for a moment before patting the spot next to her. **

**The little girl transformed from the hyper, talkative three year old to one that was gentle and quiet. She put her arms out and Brooke gently put the squirming baby in her arms. She smiled as her daughter furrowed her brow trying to figure out how to hold him. Brooke leaned over and arranged the baby to which after noticing he wasn't going to win Jared retreated to sucking his thumb and fallen asleep. **

"**Mama? Where's daddy? He was here last night, right? Was I dreaming?" Maddie asked sadly. Brooke felt her day that had been getting better start to fade into oblivion. She reached forward and brushed a brown wave out of her face. Maddie looked down at the baby and giggled at his expression. **

"**Yeah Baby, he was here." Brooke said softly not to wake the sleeping baby. Maddie turned towards her and her small smile disappeared with one of confusion. Brooke took the baby and let her daughter lean into her.**

"**But where did he go? Didn't he want us anymore?" she asked in a timid, small voice. Brooke sighed before answering.**

"**Of course he wants you, he loves more than you'll ever know, Honey. Don't worry you'll understand someday, okay?" she whispered into her hair. She nodded and sniffled the tears away. **

"**I have an idea, how about we put Jared back down for his nap and we can watch The Little Mermaid? How does that sound?" she asked smiling down at the little girl. She immediately perked up and scrambled down and over to find the DVD. Brooke took her time laying the baby down and smiled as his thumb immediately found his mouth to suckle on. **

"**Mama! I found it, can we watch now?" she asked breathlessly shoving the movie at her. Brooke took it and sat down on the couch with her daughter. Halfway thru the movie Brooke found herself deeply engrossed in the movie, she glanced down when she saw her sleeve was getting tugged at. **

"**Mommy, the phone's ringing, can I have a candy bar?" she asked her eyes never leaving the screen. Brooke shook her head and grabbed the phone off the table.**

"**Hello?" her voice crackled over the distance, he could hear the TV in the background. He smiled slightly before answering.**

"**Brooke?" he asked quietly, he heard a pause and footsteps leaving the room, their daughter's faint voice asking where she was going.**

"**What the hell do you want?" she asked harshly. He drew in his breath, she was pissed real pissed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I had a hard time coming up with this chapter but slowly it is coming along. As I said before I'm not to happy with the ending of the last chapters ending. But I think it will do for now. The beginning of this chapter consists of flashbacks, I figured it'd be nice to see what went wrong. ****J**

**brookenlucas4eva03: There is definitely drama….lol **

**Kajal: Thank you! I'm so glad you like it so far. Here is an updated chapter and it is longer!**

**BRUCASEQUALSLOVE: Updated! I definitely want to have more Luke/kid scenes but there is so much tension I'm not so sure they can kiss and make up right now.**

**Iluvmedou: He definitely wants his family back, but he's stuck he likes the no strings thing he can get with Peyton but he wants his wife and kids back.**

**Chapter 4**

**Take My Hand**

_**Did he love her? Were all those kisses and loving words just an act? Had he been yearning for her after everything? How could he marry her and tell her everything would be okay if he was in love with another woman?**_

_**Brooke angrily brushed the tears away and finally started her car and drove on the highway. She had been a fool to let herself fall in love with him again. The days events seemed to play over and over in her head. She saw her windshield slowly get drizzled with rain.**_

_**Great just great, she thought bitterly as the rain became heavier and the sky darker. Brooke finally got home and saw the small child playing in the rain with her grandmother. Karen looked up and smiled at her.**_

"_**Hey sweetie, Maddie here thought it'd be fun to play in the rain. I hope you don't mind." she said laughing at the little girl tried desperately to catch the rain. Brooke gave her a tight smile and hurried into the house. She could feel Karen's curious gaze on her back as she struggled into the house.**_

_**Brooke fell against the door frame and blinked the tears back furiously, she had forgotten Karen would be there. For the second time that day she cried over him. Finally after she pulled herself together she pulled the door open and called the little girl back into the house, she would have laughed at the image of her climbing the steps with great concern if she wasn't so sad. **_

"_**Did something happen, Brooke? Are you and Lucas fighting?" Karen asked quietly as she slipped her coat off. Brooke watched the little girl leave the room before answering the question. **_

"_**More like I caught Lucas in bed. With Peyton. Isn't that nice? Looks like even after all this time he still can't keep his hands off of her. So tell me Karen, are we fighting?" she said angrily as she went about picking the living room up. **_

"_**Brooke, sweetie I'm sure this is all a big misunderstanding. Lucas wouldn't cheat on you, he loves you and Madeline." Karen soothed and made her way over to the terrifyingly calm woman. Brooke glared at her and sat down on the couch tucking her legs underneath herself. **_

"_**Yes, it was just a misunderstanding. Before or after I saw him in his underwear hiding in her room. That sounds like a damn misunderstanding." she replied bitterly, she leaned back and rubbed her head vigorously. Karen leaned over and took her hand into hers. Brooke looked over at her and momentarily relaxed, that was until her husband opened the door. Karen got up stiffly and without saying a single word left the house.**_

"_**What the hell do you want?" Brooke asked coldly, he looked down and stuffed his hands inside his pockets. Finally he looked up and found her glaring at him. Luke took a step back, which caused her to roll her eyes.**_

"_**What happened with Peyton, it was a mistake. I never meant for you to get hurt." he mumbled which only infuriated her further. She stood up and walked over to him backing him into the table.**_

"_**You never meant for me to get hurt? No, you never meant to get caught. We both know if I hadn't shown up you would be coming home pretending as if it had never happened all the while planning your next meeting." she whispered harshly looking up at him. He looked down and moved aside when she started to walk away. **_

"_**Brooke! Wait please, can't we just talk about this? I love you and I know you still love me." he said anxiously grabbing a hold of her arm. **_

_**She pulled away from his grasp and stumbled before Lucas caught her from falling. She looked at him sadly and pushed him away to leave and walked up the stairs to their daughter. **_

**Brooke cradled the phone, forgetting that her almost ex-husband was on the other line. He held his breath waiting for her response. The crackle from the distance made him unsure if she could hear him or if she was simply ignoring his call. **

"**I just want to talk, Brooke. Without the tension, without the hurt and everything. Just me and you, talking like we used to." he said, taking a deep breath waiting for the insults and hurtful comments he expected. Back in New York, she struggled to find a coherent sentence of words to say to him.**

"**What really is there to say? You show up here in the middle of the night only for you to leave again, so when I wake up and you've left me divorce papers. What more do we have to talk about?" she asked tiredly, he could practically see her brushing her hair out her face or running a hand over her face. He slumped into his chair, and tried to find an answer to keep her on the phone if only for a little longer. **

"**I was angry and I know that's not really an excuse but we have to talk about this someway. You can't just take my kids away from me. I made a mistake, but I love our children. You know that." he said angrily. **

**She bit her lip and knew he was right. Brooke couldn't keep him away from their children but she sure as hell wanted nothing to do with him. He waited for her answer, he knew she was upset just as much as he was but he hoped deep down she would come home and they could be a family again.**

"**I wish we could go back, Luke. I wish we could go back to when everything seemed so simple. When our days consisted of just the three of us, but no matter how much it hurts me to admit we weren't enough for you. There was always something that I couldn't give you and I've come to terms with that. So unless you want to talk about the kids or how we plan on making this easier on them, then we really don't have anything else to say. My lawyer will be in touch." she stated, he felt his heart break as the realization that she was never coming back set in.**

"**So this is it, your giving up on us." he said quietly into the phone. Her intake of breath told him she was crying and he waited for a response anything to get her to reconsider. How could she just give up? They had loved each other for what felt like a lifetime, he still loved her. Were they really over? **

"**I didn't give up on us, you gave up on us the minute you decided to jump in bed with Peyton. I have to go Lucas." she said her voice clearly shaking and hung up. **

**Lucas sat listening to the dial tone for what seemed like days. He got up and looked out the window. He traced the letters **_**L+B **_**they were going to be together forever, nothing would ever tear them apart. What had gone so wrong to put them were they where? He had been on top the world once, he had a loving wife and a beautiful daughter. Now all he had was a broken heart and an empty home. If he could have gone back and changed a specific day, he would have changed the first time he and Peyton started their affair. Looking back he couldn't even remember why he had been with her or why he still went to her for sex.**

"_**You two fighting again?" she asked handing him the shot as he lounged on her couch. He nodded and took the drink from her hands. She sat down next to him and downed her own in a matter of seconds.**_

"_**What happened this time?" she said and adjusted herself so she was facing him. He refilled there glasses and raised his to hers. She cocked a eyebrow and threw her head back and drank it. She giggled and smiled at him waiting for his response. He sighed and thought about the fight.**_

"_**Pretty much the same thing we've been fighting about lately. She thinks I'm always working and I think she's unhappy or something. Everything seemed so much simpler back when we first got married. We had it all, you know? I feel like something's missing and I can't figure it out." he said finally, he leaned forward and set the shot down.**_

_**Peyton thought about the situation for a second before smiling at him slyly. She leaned forward her thin shirt falling open as she did and refilled the glass. She inched over to him and slipped a arm across his shoulders and held the shot out for him.**_

"_**You know what I think you need? I think you need to let loose and enjoy the pleasures that good ol' Peyton can supply you with. Here you go, drink up!" she said smoothly. He smirked and took it. She leaned back and drank her own, the nice buzz filling her head. He looked over at her for a second before she finally looked up. **_

"_**You're a good friend, Peyton. I don't know what I'd do without you." he said sincerely. She smiled softly and leaned over to push the piece of blonde hair that had fallen in front of his eyes.**_

_**He looked slightly confused but didn't move when she leaned closer and lightly kissed his lips. Peyton pulled away and looked at him as if willing him to kiss her back. He pulled her down and kissed her harder. She giggled and raised her arms for him to pull the shirt off of her. It was wrong, but maybe that's what made it so much better. Maybe this was her way finally getting back at Brooke for taking him all those years ago.**_

"_**Luke!" she whispered into his ear as he kissed her neck and his hands trailed down her body. He froze and pulled away from her. He looked down at his hands and back at the half naked girl in front of him. What was he doing, he had a wife and daughter at home. He couldn't do it again, he wouldn't do it again.**_

_**She pushed herself up and took one of hands, he looked wounded and confused but he didn't leave. She smiled softly, deep down she knew that in the morning when his buzz was gone and he saw that he wasn't laying next to his wife everything would be different. But all she wanted was one night, one night they were like they had once been. Peyton and Lucas. She leaned forward and took his face in her hands, slowly he returned the kiss and fell with her. One night, one night of sex was all she wanted.**_

**Brooke quickly brushed the tears away and looked up to see her daughter watching cautiously from the hallway. She put on an slightly wavering smile and got down next to her. She looked down at Brooke confused and threw her arms around her neck. Brooke pulled her down and kissed her silky dark brown hair. **

"**Are things gonna get better, mommy?" she asked softly from Brooke's neck. Brooke closed her eyes and stroked her back. She bit her lip to keep the tears from coming and waited for the words. There had to be something, a way to make everything seem so much easier. She opened her eyes to see those piercing blue eyes staring back at her.**

"**Yeah baby, everything's gonna be alright." she murmured and straightened her cramping calve as she stood up. She started to walk away, when she noticed the little girl hadn't moved. She looked over her shoulder and almost broke down at the confused little girl watching her.**

"**Is he coming back? Daddy I mean? I promise I'll be a really good girl and I won't even pout. I want my daddy back." she said and finally the tears that had been hidden deep in her chest came out. She flung herself at her mother and cried, Brooke whispered soothing words into ear but nothing could really stop the tears. Finally after some dry sobs and hiccups she looked up, her eyes swimming with tears and Brooke picked her up. **

"**You know what, sweetie? I have an idea, daddy's back home in Tree Hill but I'm sure he'd like to talk to you. Do you want to talk to him?" Brooke asked softly. She had to make a choice, the choice to be selfish and keep her distance or the choice to give her children what they wanted, their father. A small smile played across her face and she nodded her bangs falling helplessly over her eyes. Brooke sighed and picked up the phone.**

_**Pick up the phone, Lucas. **_**She thought as she nervously jiggled her ankle**_**. Hello**_**, his voice was quiet and frustrated. He still made her shiver and she cursed him for it. Finally she glanced over at her daughter who was twirling her hair waiting for her mother to hand her the phone. **

"**Hey Luke, I know I kind of hung up on you but Maddie is really upset and she just wants to talk to you. So maybe you can, I don't know console her?" she said softly and waited for his response. He sat listening to her voice trying to find some sort of response. **

**A/N: To be continued…Whew! That took forever to write, 5 pages later and I'm finally done with this chapter. So what do think? Any advice on how Lucas should respond? Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read the story and everyone who reviewed! I hope you all are still enjoying this story and all my others. I know I certainly enjoy writing them. I'm a little put off, I don't really like how slow it's going but I'm a little stuck I don't want them to go straight away to being a couple but I don't want them at each others throats forever. I don't really know how I want to end it. So enjoy and review, please constructive critiscm is always welcome.**

**TeamxxBrucasxx: Yay! Then I wrote it right, if she's getting hated then I am one happy person.**

**reina123: I am so glad you like my story! I think Luke should talk to Maddie too so that's how I wrote it! **

**MarianaTeresia: Thank you! I'm glad you like it.**

**Brookenlucas4eva03: Lol, he does love his daughter.**

**SophiaBushumberOneFan: aww I'm so glad you are liking my story. I think sad can be good sometimes but it will get better. Ask and you shall receive! Here's your update.**

**ilovemedou: He definetly shoud rush, but would Brooke let him?**

**Kimmers: Thank you!**

**Chapter 5**

**Give It All Back**

**He didn't have to think twice. His **_**daughter**_**. The little girl who he had watched grow up needed him and he wanted nothing more than to please her. So he said yes, he said he would talk to her and calm her down in a way her mother could not do. Lucas ran a hand through his disheveled blonde hair and waited for her small little voice to speak.**

"**Daddy?" she asked softly as if she raised her voice a octave he would vanish into thin air. But wasn't that what happened? Hadn't he one day been her father and the next they were in a different town and a different home. **

"**Hi baby. Honey are you okay? Your mommy told me your sad." he said his voice tender and calm. He heard her usual deep breaths and knew she was fidgeting like she always had done when she was nervous. He could practically see her shake her bangs out of her eyes and turn her palms face side up to ask a question.**

"**I miss you. When are you coming home? I'll be a good girl I promise." she said as her voice crackled and trembled. Brooke knelt down and wiped the little tears that ran down her pink dimpled cheeks. Her heart broke into a million pieces at seeing her daughter cry for her father. She had thought she was okay but she had been wrong. So she waited for his response cradling her daughters small warm body in her arms.**

"**I miss you too, baby. I'm not too sure when I'm coming home, but I promise you it's gonna be soon. Don't you worry okay? I'm sure you've been the best little girl for mommy." he said tenderly. She sniffled and mumbled incoherent words. **

**He crumpled and looked up to see Haley walk in carrying a bag of food. **_**Who's on the phone?**_** she mouthed and he nodded towards the picture of Maddie. Her eyes widened and she plopped down on the arm of the chair and placed her ear next to the receiver. She reached out and snaked her hand through the bag until she found the fries and started to eat. He crinkled his nose and moved away from her. She scowled and continued to eat. **

"**Daddy? Are you still there?" she asked curiously, Brooke sat braiding her thick, wavy, hair and kissed the top of her head before leaning forward so her cheek was pressed firmly against her daughters. **

"**Yeah sweetie, I'm right here." he soothed and swatted Haley away as she edged closer to the phone. Finally she sat down on the ground and played with the loose string on her shirt. He rolled his eyes and waited for her response. **

"**Can I come see you soon? We could go to the park and play with Jared. Sometimes mommy lets me hold him." she said her voice becoming increasingly more chipper and excited at the thought of spending afternoons with him on the swings like they used to.**

**Brooke watched her daughters bright, blue eyes widen with excitement and her thick black eyelashes that framed them beautifully. From her espresso colored hair to her perfect little frame she was gorgeous. She had always been beautiful though, even more so when she was a baby.**

"_**She's so beautiful, isn't she?" Brooke whispered into his ear. He smiled and wrapped an arm across her waist holding her loosely to him. The little infant gurgled and put a hand across her closed eyes. Brooke chuckled and stroked her smooth, soft skin. Lucas smiled and kissed her hair. **_

"_**She needs a name, Brooke. For some reason I don't think she looks like a 'Tallulah' though." he said playfully. She smiled and looked up at him before looking back at the small baby. Her shiny, dark brown wafts of hair peeked out from the small white cap on her head. She had little pink cheeks with a barely visible dimple in both her cheeks, her skin was still pink but was slowly taking a lighter color. **_

"_**Your right, I think I have the perfect name though. Madeline, doesn't she look it? Madeline Rose Scott." she said her gaze never wavering from the baby. Lucas smiled and reached down to touch her tiny hand, she grasped the tip of his finger tightly and gurgled before her eyes fluttered slightly, her long eyelashes sweeping across her cheeks. Brooke looked up at him expectantly and he smiled kissing her forehead lightly.**_

"_**I think it's perfect. Welcome to the world Madeline." he replied, Brooke leaned back into him and he helped her back to the bed. She sighed and threw her hair over her shoulder. He smiled, everything was perfect. They had a beautiful baby and were happy together. Brooke pushed herself up into a more comfortable position and faced him. **_

"_**Can you believe we have a baby?" she mumbled against his chest, her eyelids grew heavy and she looked up at him tiredly. He gave her a half smile and glanced back at the baby. **_

"_**I wouldn't have it any other way." he whispered and kissed her cheek, she closed her eyes and let her tired body rest. They had forever together and the little sleeping baby in the basinet only made their connection stronger. **_

_**Lucas walked back to the baby who's eyes had opened slightly. Her eyes were blue like all babies but he had a feeling hers would stay that way. He picked her up gently and cradled her head while she turned and looked for something to nurse on before sighing and closing her eyes again.**_

"_**I love you, Pretty Girl." he whispered and pecked her cheek before sitting in the rocking chair. Everything was perfect, no one could ever tear them apart.**_

"**I love you too, Daddy" Maddie said softly into the phone. Brooke looked up and noticed she had blanked most of their conversation out with the memory. Madeline looked up at her holding the phone out expectantly. **

"**He wants to talk to you, mommy." she said simply and crawled out of her lap and was apparently fine now that she had talked to her father. Brooke sighed and took the phone, cautiously.**

"**Hello?" she asked, tucking a strand of loose hair that had fallen out of her bun behind her ear. She waited for yelling or some kind of angry remark but instead he was calm and collected. She almost wished for the anger so she could be angry too.**

"**I want to see her, Brooke. I want to see both of them. I didn't even get to hold **_**him**_**. I know you don't want to come back, but this is her home. Don't take that away from her, don't take that away from us." he said finally. She bit her tongue and thought of a way to answer and not get upset.**

"**What are you asking of me, Lucas?" she replied, her voice was relatively cold and monotone. **_**What do I want? I want you to come back to me, **_**he felt like yelling. She waited impatiently as she watched Maddie play with her barbies. Brooke glanced at the door with her sleeping son in it. She chewed her bottom lip and glanced down at the silk pajama bottoms and thin camisole. This wasn't the life she had imagined, she had thought they would stay together forever but she was alone. **

"**I'm asking you to let me be in their life. I'm asking you to let me see them, I know you're in New York but I could visit, couldn't I? Or you could come here, I'm not asking for us or for you to reconsider. I just need to see my children, Brooke." he said tiredly, he was tired of fighting with her and with everyone about his children. All he wanted was a chance to make it up to them, a chance to go back to when they had been happy. He wanted his life back, the life he had always thought they would have. **

"**I have next week off. We have enough money to come down for the week. Maddie would like to see you too. And I guess it's time you see Jared." she said finally her voice wavered on the line of breaking. She waited for his response, what had she done? Had she really just agreed to go back to Tree Hill?**

"**I can pay for everything, Brooke. Money isn't a problem." he said breathlessly, his eyes shining excitedly. Brooke shook her head back in New York biting her lip nervously. The excitement in his voice made her panic and she felt the guilt creep up like someone was dousing her in icy water.**

"**Don't worry about it. We'll be there next Monday. I have to go Jared's crying. Bye." she said quickly. He opened his mouth to respond but all he heard was her phone click and the dial tone sound. **

**Her heart pounded in her chest and her hand still clutched the phone. She looked at her daughter who was humming as she drew a picture, most likely of fairies and butterflies. She peeked into her sleeping son's room and smiled at his calm, sleeping form. Maddie looked up at her and smiled patting the seat next to her.**

"**Mama? Are we going to go see daddy soon?" she question attempting to unbraid her hair, Brooke nodded and swallowed the large lump in her throat. She ran her fingers threw her long hair and pulled it up into a high ponytail. **

**Maddie turned around her fingers trailing over her mothers face. Brooke smiled as she traced her dimples and nose. Maddie smiled at her mother and put her head on Brooke's chest.**

"**Mama? Promise me we'll be better." she whispered her thumb finding it's way to her mouth. Brooke felt a lump in her throat and nodded running her fingers over her daughters, small back. **

"**I promise you, everything is going to be okay. And you know why? Because I love you and daddy loves you too." she whispered standing up and bringing her with her. Maddie mumbled words that Brooke couldn't hear and finally let her body sag and rest. **_**Everything is going to be okay. **_**She had heard those words so many times before. They seemed fake, they seemed to leer at her and beg her to laugh at them. But nothing was okay, everything was wrong and she had no idea how to fix it.**


End file.
